Face the Music
by Ravenrose206
Summary: "Come on and join us. I'm sure the guys want to say hi. Time to face the music." Don't own. Just borrowing. Savis. I could write these two forever.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Don't own. Im just borrowing. I could legitimately write these two forever. **

It felt good to be home. Three months didn't seem that long in the grand scheme of things but it had felt like an eternity. Leaving Bravo had been much harder than she had thought it would be. She had spent so much of her career working with the team that it felt like leaving her family. She had talked to the guys here and there while she was off at OCS, but with them on the other side of the world and her busting her ass to prove that she had made the right decision it had been hard. Sonny had made an effort to try and make some kind of contact with her as often as missions allowed, but she missed seeing them every day.

She dropped her duffle bag at the foot of her bed. She was exhausted from the day of travel and could really use a drink, but she was happy to be home and home to stay, at least for a while. Her new assignment was local, same base, new job, and this time she'd be entering that base as an officer. She was so excited, though a little nervous, to be starting this new chapter. She took a quick shower, grabbed her keys and phone and headed to the bar.

This place had truly never changed in the decade or so she has been coming here. Same dim lighting, same stale beer smell. She hadn't realized just how much she actually loved this place until now. She walked up to the bar and ordered a beer. She wasn't planning to stay very long, she was tired, it had been a very long day and she was really looking forward to sleeping in her own bed. She didn't report for duty until next week, the guys were still overseas, so she was just planning to take the time to settle back in and get some real sleep. She took a sip of her beer.

"Howdy" A familiar voice drawled beside her.

"Sonny? I thought you guys were still overseas." She smiled at him. She'd missed him while she was away. They had still been trying to figure out all the logistics of what was happening between them when she had headed out to OCS and he'd been deployed to the Philippines with the team.

"You can thank Justin Bieber over there for that. He may have broken a couple ribs so we came home early." Sonny shrugged pointing over at the table where the rest of the guys were sitting.

"I'm not even going to ask." She smiled and took another sip of beer. Sonny was staring intently at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Come're" he whispered taking a step closer to her, leaning down slightly. She turned toward him.

"Sonny. What are you doing?" She glanced over at where the rest of the guys were sitting. "The guys can see us."

"Are you ashamed of me Davis?" He said with a teasing smirk.

"Sonny..."

"We aren't in the same unit anymore. The UCMJ isn't an issue." He said.

"Are you sure you're ready for everyone to know? You know the guys are never going to let you hear the end of it. And they're probably going to have a million questions..." Sonny could see her mind spinning at a thousand miles a second.

"It has been three months since I've seen the woman that I love. I'm not about to let a bunch of chuckle headed squids stop me from kissing her." He studied her for a brief moment. "Unless she has a problem with that?" Lisa's head snapped up, her dark eyes meeting his light ones. She was speechless. "What? What'd I-" he was cut off by her lips coming to meet his in a soft but passionate kiss. After several seconds the pair broke apart.

"The woman you love huh?" Sonny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah. That just kinda slipped out there didn't it?" She laughed, a hand resting on his chest.

"I love you too Cowboy." She said softly and he smiled, kissing her softly once more.

"Come on and join us. I'm sure the guys want to say hi. Time to face the music." His hand came to rest on her lower back as they made their way over to join the guys, and were greeted by a series of cat calls and whistles.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Don't own. Im just borrowing. I could legitimately write these two forever. **

"Pay up boys." Clay said with a smirk.

"You sons of bitches bet on us?" Sonny exclaimed.

"Well, not on you and Davis specifically, but Clay got it in his mind here that you'd found yourself a girl when you stopped asking him to paint the town every night." Ray explained. "The rest of us just chalked it up to you needing time to process everything that happened in Korea."

"Yeah well who ended up being right there huh?" Clay said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Never did I think I'd see the day where Sonny Quinn would settle down."

"Shut up Ray." Sonny said, resting an arm along the back of the booth behind Lisa. "You just remember there was a time where the same could be said about you." Ray lifted his arms mock surrender, knowing full well that the Texan was right. Before he met Naïma, he definitely gave Sonny a run for his money.

"How long has this been a thing?" Brock asked. Sonny looked at Lisa.

"Officially? Since I left Bravo." Lisa said. The guys gave them a look, it was obvious that they weren't buying that.

"Uh huh. How about you cut the officially bull and give us the real answer." Clay said.

"Do I want to know?" Jason piped in.

"Since Mexico." Sonny said.

"I was right I didn't want to know." Jason said taking a large swing of his beer. Everyone laughed.

"If it makes you feel any better, we didn't call it a relationship until we were on our way back from the Congo." Sonny said.

"Not really." Jason said as he downed the rest of his beer and Sonny laughed while Davis just shook her head.

"So now I understand why you didn't freak out when she announced she was leaving Bravo. You already knew." Trent piped in.

"Well I mean, I didn't exactly handle it well when I did find out. I kind of found her training manual in her kitchen drawer shortly before Korea and wasn't exactly what you would call overly receptive to the idea." It all was making sense now. What happened on the sub the day they had almost lost him.

"So that's what you were talking about when.." Ray started.

"When it looked like my number was up. Yeah." Sonny suddenly found the label on his beer bottle very interesting.

"You never told me that." Davis said.

"I figured a real apology was warranted. I'm just lucky that I didn't completely screw this up before it began." He raised his eyes to meet hers and she smiled, leaning in and kissing him softly.

"Ewww. I mean we're happy for you guys and all. It doesn't mean we want to see that." Clay exclaimed.

"Shut up blondezilla."

"We are happy for you guys. I'm going to just pretend that I didn't hear the second half of that. But really, we're happy for you." Jason stated.

They spent the next couple hours catching up on everything that had happened in the past three months, at least as much as the guys were allowed to say not that she wasn't in the unit anymore and how OCS has been and where she was stationed now. They were happy that at least while the guys were states side that they'd at least be on the same base, even if they weren't going to be in the same chain of command anymore. Just after midnight Davis bid the guys goodnight to head home to get some sleep. Sonny said he'd walk her out, everyone full well knowing he had no intention of coming back into the bar that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Don't own. Just borrowing. **

"Well. That went well." Sonny said. Lisa laughed. "I mean Jason looked like he was about to have a stroke, but all and all I think that it went pretty well. " Lisa smiles at him.

"We're never going to live this down. At least not for awhile. And just to be clear, by we I mean you because you still have to work with them every day."

"Oh, I'm aware of that." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "See it's funny though, because I really couldn't care less what they say if it means that we don't have to hide this anymore."

"You make a very good point." She rested her arms around his neck.

"I'm not just a pretty face you know." She laughed and he smiled.

"What are we going to do with you." She stepped closer to him so that there was no space between their bodies.

"Well, I'll have you know that I may have a couple ideas about that." He smirked.

"Oh you do now do you? Are you going to share?" She ran her hands down his chest bringing them to rest on his belt buckle, causing him to shiver involuntarily.

"Well that is highly classified information Davis." He bent down slightly so that their lips were almost touching.

"Well, as your superior officer I could just order you to tell me." She said with a glint in her eye, undoing his belt buckle.

"Order me to huh? Is that how this is now." His voice was deep and his breath heavy. She smirked. "Is it wrong that I find that incredibly hot?"

"Sonny..." she whispered. He groaned. "Shut up and kiss me." He obliged, closing them small distance between their lips, pressing her back into the wall behind them. He lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist as he turned his attention to her neck trailing kisses down to her collarbone. "Bedroom." She gasped. He didn't need to be told twice. Her feet his the ground and she started slowly walking backwards toward her bedroom as they continued to kiss passionately, leaving a trail of clothes on their way.

Sonny woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He frowned, dragging himself from the bed pulling on his pants and making his way to the kitchen. He leaned against the doorway just watching her for a few minutes. She was standing at the island in her kitchen pouring coffee just as he had that first morning they'd spent together many months ago wearing nothing but his denim shirt and the cowboy hat that they both knew he was never going to take home.

"Enjoying the view." She asked, not taking her eyes off the coffee she was pouring. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck.

"As a matter of fact I am. Though I still think I much prefer waking up next to you." She turned to face him and smiled.

"Noted." She said as she leaned up to kiss him. He spun them around and lifted her up onto the counter, coming to stand between her legs. She leaned down to kiss him. There was something so domestic yet so right about this and they knew that this was exactly where they were supposed to be.


End file.
